Uprising
by WeBe
Summary: Rumors of a Longcoat uprising are floating around the palace as Glitch gets lost after hearing something he and his friends wish he hadn't.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but know I don't, own any rights to the characters in Tin Man.

This is a first attempt at fan fiction. I have been enjoying reading all the stories that I finally got bold enough to write my own. I have no beta [in fact, I am not sure just what a beta is so keep that in mind. Thoughts of the various characters are in _italics. _Quotes are done the routine way. Reviews are very welcome.

Chapter 1

He would have to make a decision soon, he knew that. Or did for as long as he could keep the thought. It was the one constant thought that would always re-entered his half empty braincase. That, and the knowledge that he had several friends who were trying to help him decide.

With a smile on his pale face, Glitch turned the knob on his bedroom door and stepped out onto the brightly lit hallway. Mornings were always so bright and shiny new for him. Even when the day was gloomy. And thank Ozma that today was a sunny one. He had some serious enough questions to ask and didn't want any shadows in any room to spill over onto his friends' faces.

Glancing down, he took inventory. Yup, all was well. Jacket was on, pants up and buttoned; he didn't like the zippered type. Shirt, also, buttoned up correctly. He remembered yesterday morning, when he had gaily skipped into the dining room and everyone had burst out laughing. His top pant button had been attached to the bottom of his shirt. No one believed him when he explained that he had done it deliberately, that it helped him keep his shirt tucked in. So now he resolved to button pants to pants and shirt to shirt. Just like everyone else. Shirt tucked in, he began the descent to the dining room.

Outside the dining room, Glitch did another inventory of his toilet, forgot that he had already tucked his shirt in and pushed it awry trying to tuck it in again. He pushed the door open just a bit and peered through the crack between door and doorjamb. Gathered around the table, along with various courtiers, he could see Azkedilia, the Queen and Ahamo eating. DG, Cain had their heads together, a worried expression on both faces. _Probably talking about the rumors of the uprising_ he sniffed. _As if the Long Coats could have possibly gotten their act together so quickly_!

Servants bustled about, laying down platters of bacon and eggs and scones and jam. _Oooo! Scones_! Glitch stepped into the room, frowning at DG and Cain serious expressions. _Whatever are they so glum about_? Grabbing a scone, he stuffed his mouth full and exclaimed; "G'morfin."

DG looked up at him, her frown erased from her face. "Good Morning to you, too, Glitch. Cook prepared the scones especially for you when you said how much you loved them."

"I did?" Glitch stopped in mid chew, shrugged and passed it off as yet another glitch and swallowed the dry cake. A cup of tea, a few more scones and Glitch set himself down next to Cain. This time he buttered a scone and added jam before stuffing it in his mouth.

"For someone who eats as much as you do, you sure don't gain much weight." DG sighed. She didn't have that problem, but a girl always kept her mind on it. "So, what has you so happy today?"

"Oh, I don't know. You two looked so glum, thought I'd cheer you up." Glancing slyly at them he asked; "Is it working?" Cain tried valiantly to stop his grin, but he knew he was helpless before the charms of Glitch. DG's grin beat his by only a second.

"You always cheer us up, Glitch. Must be a talent of yours." Cain grinned and then the smile faded. "We were discussing the rumors of a Long Coat uprising in the west.. I know it has only been two months since the kingdom was restored, but some of these rumors have the smell of truth to them. We keep hearing about raids in towns and then we never hear anything more from those towns. It's as if all communication has been stopped. How, we don't know. But every tin man we have sent to look into it has disappeared."

"We have also heard about sightings of skulking men not far from the Fields of the Papay." The queen was obviously upset about this, who but someone with evil on his mind would be trying to stay hidden this close to the palace. "No one has actually caught anyone, but campfires have been found. And most distressingly, evidence of Long Coat weapons and even some sorcery has been unearthed. We are worried."

Glitch listened to all this, his own questions flown from his half empty head. Long Coats! His previous encounters with them were still imprinted onto what was left of his memory. You don't forget things like what they did to him. A look of panic crossed his porcelain face and he had to force himself to stay seated and not flee from the memories until he looked around and saw his friends looking at him, concern on their faces. They would not let any harm touch him. He was safe. With a little half laugh he said "Long Coats! Ha! They are too stupid to get close."

He missed the glances of the group as he reached for another scone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The young boy peered carefully over the branches of the fallen apple tree he was hiding behind. The men in the clearing were almost finished now. For the most part, at least, the worst was over. The screams had stopped and the bodies of the villagers were now piled like cord wood while one of the men poured what looked like kerosene on them and another struck a match.

The sun was rising, and soon even his fallen tree would not keep him out of sight and once the pyre started burning well, the light would be even brighter. He longed for the long trusses and cords the men in his village used to spring down upon enemies. What he would not give to be safe, high in his tree home. No, he shook his head, no longer were the trees safe. He shuddered and gathered himself into an even smaller ball. _Maybe my paint will keep me hidden. Until I can avenge myself, I must do as I was bidden… and wait. _

The sun rose higher and revealed the the complete state of destruction. Nothing was left. Stretching a little to escape a cramp in his leg, the boy jerked and kicked the tree. Branches rattled and both twigs and dried apples showered down the slope and he watched, horrified, as one apple came to rest against the boot of one of the attackers. His location revealed, there was little left to do but run and so he did. Right into the arms of the attackers. "Well look here, we got one of those little Munchkin folks. Do we keep it? Or do we send it to be with its friends? Ow! The little beastie bites!"

"Keep it, we need someone who knows the area. I wanted to catch one anyway. OK kid, what's your name?"

"Uh, Zetta, my name is Zetta. Please don't hurt me sir, I can do all sorts of work. I can cook and clean and stir…." SLAP. Zetta slammed to the forest floor. Struggling to his knees, he felt a warm wetness slide down his face. Blood.

"Don't ever grab my coat like that again, boy, or you'll get worse. We need to know the nearest river crossing. And then we got some work for you."

_Zetta is not my name. And Vendetta is now my game. _ With the dream of revenge warming him, little Zetta started walking, watching for a chance to do just that. His people were clever and knew well how to use all that the forest provided.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, folks. Here is chapter three. Work and school are taking serious chunks out of my writing time. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up within a week. No guarantees though. Thank you to those who reviewed it. I never realised how much the reviews mean until I was looking for them. As usual, I wish I did, but know I don't, own any rights to Tin Man characters. _

Chapter Three

The shadows in the halls were starting to lengthen and curl up the opposite walls when Glitch ambled out the palace to look for whichever of his friends he could find. For some strange reason, they were absent and no one seemed to know where they were. Of course, Glitch's mode of search was erratic so it was possible that he had simply missed them. Every time he would purposefully stride off, the questions he needed to ask on his mind, not five minutes later he was distracted by something. It made for a woefully unproductive day. Usually when he was looking for them, at least one showed up. But today was different, no sign of them anywhere. _Where ARE they? The surgery is soon. Do I want it? Will it hurt? Who will I be after? _His friends could help. But only if he could find them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cain, why are we here in the barn? There are perfectly good rooms in the palace to discuss strategy. With tables and maps and charts and all sorts of helpful things like that"

Raw looked from DG to Cain, _Good question. _

Cain paused in his brushing of his gray gelding. Barns and outside were where he did his best thinking. Fancy palaces were not his idea of permanent housing. "I felt we needed some fresh air. Put a clean perspective on what we have been hearing." Bending down and lifting the geldings left fore he took a hooked tool from the box and dug out a small pebble. He dodged the gray's sidestep and patted him on the neck. "There, now you'll feel better. Fit and ready to ride in no time."

He straightened up and looked at DG and Raw. They weren't buying it completely. No wonder, he didn't like what he had to say anymore than they were going to like hearing it. "I didn't want any eavesdroppers. I suspect there is a spy in the household, probably someone close to the queen." He was pleased with the lack of surprise on DG's and Raw's faces. They had probably come to much the same conclusion.

"So, it's as bad as all that, you think? We have a spy here? Any idea who it is?"

"No, not yet, but I don't want anyone to be able to get close enough to hear. Let's take a walk in the fields. Can't get close enough out there without being seen." Cain led them out to the fenced pasture. Only one tree stood in the middle; an unusually large apple tree, long past bearing decent fruit but it did provide shade and white blossoms like the ones showering down with the breeze giving the world around the tree the appearance of a gentle snowfall.

Reaching the tree, they sat cross legged on the blossoms. DG grabbed a small handful and inhaled the fragrant scent, closing her eyes and letting the playful air riffle her hair. Dragging herself back to the task at hand she sighed. "Ok, so what is the latest news? I know we haven't heard back yet from the last tin man you sent. And that was a week ago. But we _are_ getting more than rumors, aren't we?"

"Not much more, but enough to make me think that the long coats are getting some quality inside information. And are even managing to plant some false leads into our plans."

"But that would mean the spy was someone important! Or at least someone close to us! That can't be! It's impossible! We are ALL working so hard to put the O.Z. together. There can't be a traitor!" DG was almost in tears, frustration and fear flashing across her face.

Raw reached out and touched her arm. "DG need to think clearly. Anger not help."

"Yeah, I know, sorry. I guess if I had grown up in the palace I might be more used to palace intrigue and all that. But I didn't, so it hits me damn hard. You say you don't know who it is, but do you have any idea whatsoever?"

"I have a few on my list, but without any solid evidence, I won't say. The queen has let slip, on my recommendation, information that we plan on transferring some weapons to Finaqua in a month. It isn't real, but the spy won't know that. Only a few people have this information and if it reaches the rebels and they try to raid the convoy, we will have a real good idea where it came from."

The trio sat in silence for a while. Rumors of war seemed so out of place on a sun dappled day like this. Finally DG remembered that Glitch had seemed to be distracted lately. "Do either of you know what's up with Glitch? His synapses are mis-firing even more than usual it seems. Either that, or he is worried about something. Do you think he's scared about the surgery?"

"Glitch scared. Memories of first surgery come often now. Glitch afraid of pain. Afraid of letting friends down. He can't decide what to do."

Cain closed his eyes; his friend's well known inability to stay focused was a problem. Even if it did have a good reason. The kingdom _had_ to come first he told himself. "That's one reason I wanted to meet outside the palace. I don't want Glitch to hear our plans. His glitching can be a real handicap. If he hears what we said and blurts it out, all our planning is shot to hell. Don't tell him anything, do you understand?" The other two nodded. Difficult as it was to accept, they knew that Glitch was apt to say things that he shouldn't. "It looks like dinner time soon, let's get back before we are missed."

With that the trio stood up and walked towards the palace. Raw turned back, a feeling niggling at the back of his mind. _Glitch? You are here?_ He didn't see anyone and decided it was just the mention of Glitch that had brought him to mind and hurried to catch up with Cain and DG.

Glitch clutched the branch high up in the apple tree with all his might, his world spinning. He had given up looking for his friends earlier and had climbed the tree to eat a few of the small apples still hanging on from last year. Surviving on his own for years had taught him to eat what was available when it was available and living in the palace for a few months had not broken him of that habit. His stomach undecided about retaining the overripe apples, he curled up in a V shaped fork and fell asleep, his arms wrapped around the tree trunk. Not the first time he had found refuge in a tree.

"But that would mean the spy was someone important! Or at least someone close to us! That can't be! It's impossible! We are ALL working so hard to put the O.Z. together. There can't be a traitor!" DG's cries startled Glitch awake and he had to scramble to grab the tree to avoid falling. _Why is DG so upset? Whoops! My stomach hurts. Should not have eaten all those… little red wrinkled thingys. _ He peered down through the blossomed laden branches and saw DG, Cain and Raw talking. They looked like it was serious. _Better not interrupt, that would be rude. _

The talk proceeded. _Wow! A spy!... What's a spy? _ Not anything good he could tell. His name was mentioned and then Cain said it. "…I don't want Glitch to hear our plans. His glitching can be a real handicap. If he hears what we said and blurts it out, all our planning is shot to hell. Don't tell him anything, do you understand?" Glitch shrank into himself, glad now that he had not revealed himself. Cain and DG and Raw did not trust him! He watched from his perch as his _used to be_ friends walked back to dinner. Raw almost caught sight of him when he began his descent, but was a bit too fast turning back to the palace and he missed Glitch's drop from the tree.

For a long time Glitch lay there, chin to chest, knees drawn up, arms clutching them for protection. Sobs ripped from his throat, burning tears streamed down his face. His fingers clenched and unclenched against the fabric of his jacket and the earth, tearing large swaths of cloth, grass and dirt clumps. _So that's how they feel about me? I am a, in the way, brainless "handicap" to them._

Hiccuping and exhausted, sleep came over him and it was dark when he awoke. He stumbled to his feet and started to walk towards the palace. _No, I don't belong there. I am just a broken down glitching piece of trash. _ The tears threatened to start again and he turned and ran. He ran out of the pasture and into the forest. He ran until he forgot why he was running but still he kept on running. Running further away from the palace. Running further into the west.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Count back from 100….keep running…handicap…spy...99, 98, 97…glitching will shoot plans to hell…one step…more steps… handicap the plans…no, no, it won't do any good…weapons to Finaqua…please no…who will I be…give us the sun seeder plans… can't breathe…gotta run…close to the queen…traitor…remove the brain slowly… _ Smack! Glitch fell down a dark ravine, tumbling like a straw doll, arms and legs flailing. Fetching up against an old oak tree, his coat ripped and his body bruised and bloody, Glitch reeled for a moment, more than just his body spinning. _I can't see! It's all black! Wait, it's just dark and the moon hasn't come up yet. Silly._

Assessing his injuries he was glad to find nothing more serious than some scrapes and a strained ankle. _But my coat will never be the same!_ he chuckled. _I better get back to the palace. It must be close to dinner time and BOY! Am I hungry! Wonder if there will be scones._ Turning to go back up the way he had come down, he remembered WHY he had been running. _I'm a handicap. I can't go back to them. They made THAT abundantly clear. _Turning back down the ravine he had fallen, Glitch began a more measured and less frantic pace away from those he had once thought were his friends.

"Anyone seen Glitch? I can't find him." DG was combing the various halls and rooms of the palace and poked her head into the library. As forgetful as he was, it just wasn't like Glitch to miss a meal and dinner and breakfast both had come and gone without him showing up. Some part of him always remembered where and when to eat and he seldom missed a meal and now he had missed two. "Raw, did you see Glitch? I'm getting worried. No one remembers seeing him since yesterday afternoon."

"Raw not see Glitch. Raw… not _feel_ Glitch either." A worried expression worked its way across the seer's kind face. Not many people in the O.Z. knew that seers could 'tune in' to people that they were close to without being right next to them. It was a skill that they understandably kept quiet about. Glitch being unreadable distressed Raw. A thought occurred to him and he hurried past DG and ran down the stairs.

"Do you have a clue where he is? Wait for me, Raw!" DG took off after the seer past a startled Queen and consort. "Glitch is missing, Mother, and I think Raw has an idea where he is." She trotted out the door and caught a glimpse of the shaggy man as he ran towards the fields. He was heading for the field that they had met in the day before. A sniggling thought darted through her mind. Had they checked the tree before talking?

Raw was standing very still under the tree. On the ground in front of him was evidence of some sort of violent struggle. The earth was torn up and clumps of dirt were tossed about. The grass was trampled and flat. "Oh no" breathed DG. "Was he captured? Who did this?"

A breathless Cain ran up to stand between DG and Raw. "What's wrong? The queen said you both just hared off…." His gaze followed DG's and he saw the torn up earth at his feet. "What happened here? Did someone get hurt?"

"Not hurt in body. Hurt in heart." Raw pointed to the ground. "Only one person here. Glitch." DG rolled her head; Glitch HAD been up in the tree and had heard every single word. Including the ones that called him a useless handicap. She nudged an apple core with her booted foot. "He must have been eating the apples and when we came and, for some reason, he didn't let us know he was there. He heard it all. He heard us call him a handicap in the war."

Cain groaned. "He can't have gotten far. He's on foot and can't remember from one hour to the next what he is doing. I'll saddle up and get after him right away. Looks like he is heading west…" The papay were that way and the rumors of the long coats were strongest in the west.

DG crouched beside the torn ground. Glitch had to have been in agony to cause that much damage. "Cain, he also heard us talking about the spy and the false shipment. If the long coats catch him…"

"Don't worry, even with a nights run advantage; I can catch up to him."

The forest was still. The air was heavy and not with the scent of the blossoming trees and bushes. No birdsong broke the silence. No little scurrying creatures disturbed the undergrowth. Glitch walked along the broad path, head down, his steps heavy and limping. He tripped over a small cobble stone loose in the dirt and fell flat on his face in the leaves. "Fooof! OW! That Hurt! Hey, c'mon guys, give me a hand here." Looking around with an apologetic grin the usually graceful man reached out for the hands that would have, should have been there. The grin faded, his brown eyes downcast, he remained in the dirt rocking back and forth. His backup was not there.

A rustling sound finally penetrated his depression; it seemed to be coming from further up the trail. "Maybe it's them! Boy, will I give them a piece of my mind!" A sniffing laugh and; "Ha, that'll be the day! I hardly have enough brain to mind myself!" Hope springing into his steps Glitch started to run/limp towards the sound waving his arms and yelling "Hey! Cain, DG, over here! You are not going to believe……." All went black and he slumped to the ground, blood seeping out from the spot where the butt of the gun slammed into his head.

Black boots crunched the dry leaves inches from his face. The edge of a leather coat flashed by his eyes. Straining to look up at the form, Glitch pushed to get up, his head spinning, his eyes filling with blood. A vicious kick into his stomach sent him flying onto his back, all awareness of life gone. "A Headcase. Do you guess the Boss wants us to take him too?" "You know the orders; every one we come across is to be "detained for questioning". I guess that means zipperheads too. Tie him up and load him on the mule. The rest of you take five" "Ok, but who do you think he was yelling for?" "Whoever it was, they are a little too late."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is chapter 5 folks. I have mid terms looming so unless my muse comes down and slaps me on the face, it will probably be at least a week, probably two before I can post anything again. As always; I wish I did, but know I don't have any rights to the characters from Tin Man. _

First thing to come back was the sense of motion, of being banged about against a picket fence. Then his sense of smell returned. Something smelled like an experiment gone horribly wrong; like too much sulfur added to the mix and then slathered over the picket fence. He couldn't breathe! A weight was pressing his chest, stopping his lungs from inhaling properly. _Help! _"Help!" Glitch croaked as he tried to reach out and push the weight off his chest. But he couldn't. He hands were tied and, cracking open his dried, crusty eyes, he saw that the rope snaked under the broad, brown barrel he was tied to. Trying to move his legs, he realized that the rope ended with his feet being tied tight, putting pressure on his midsection against the barrel and blocking his lungs from doing their job. He could not feel his feet or even his legs. His hands felt like huge sausages stuck on a ball.

Now sounds penetrated his awareness. The steady clop, clop, clop of hooves revealed that he was tied over the back of either a horse or mule, his head hanging right against the hide of the overworked, sweating beast. "Pssst. Do not try to struggle free. At least up there you're off the tree". Glitch cracked his eyes open again and saw one of the little ankle biters walking beside him. The tiny boy nodded back at something behind them. Beyond him were the prisoners tied to a huge log, stumbling in their attempt to keep walking with the great weight. _Why does that look familiar? Certainly I am not a criminal! If I was then I'm sure I was framed!_ "Who are you? How did I get here?" "Shhhh, I said! Now you did it, one of the guards has turned his head." And with that the little Munchkin dropped back, out of sight.

Booted feet once again dominated Glitch's vision, once again a flash of a leather coat. He couldn't help but flinch. "Well, well, well, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake, is he? Did you think you were going to travel in style the whole way?" "If you call this style, then you are one ignorant fellow." Glitch couldn't stop himself from blurting it out. A massive hand grabbed his hair, squeezing extra hard against the metal of his zipper. Glitch gasped in pain as blood started trickling out of his wound down his face. "Sassy, aren't you. We'll see how long you keep that up on the tree." He released his grip on the hair and took a long bladed knife from a sheath and cut the ropes.

Glitch slid down the tall animal's side and collapsed into the ground. Spitting out the mud and leaves from his mouth, he shuddered as feeling returned to his body. Pain coursed through his extremities as the blood, so long excluded, rushed to fill his cold arms and legs. Taking huge gulps of air, Glitch looked around him. Longcoats! Every where! He didn't even know so many longcoats still existed. _I wonder how many cows had to die to dress these fellows?_ A sharp kick chased that thought from his head. "Get up, mental case, and get over to the log. We got a nice pair of chains waiting just for you."

_I won't be able to carry all this weight! I can't even feel my feet and hands! _ "Get on, you dogs. Move out, the boss don't like to be kept waiting." Whips accented the command and the prisoners slowly started to move. Only two steps and Glitch fell, the bark of the log scraping a bloody cut down his leg. Curses and whips rained down on him. Unable to cover himself with his arms, Glitch was soon covered in welts and bruises. He struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain from his wounded leg and looked around at his fellows. Instead of sympathy, he saw anger and disgust. Some of the whips had fallen on them and they were in no mood to be forgiving. _Just walk. Don't think about anything else. Just one step in front of the other._ This time, when the call to move out was issued, Glitch managed to not fall. _One foot, next foot. One foot, next foot. _

The pattern set, hours later, Glitch didn't hear when the order to halt came. The others stopped immediately but he kept going, throwing the rest off balance and the entire group fell in a heap dragging the log with them. Once again the guards waded in, whips slashing. Some were using clubs. "Here's the troublemaker, Cap'n." one announced triumphantly, grabbing Glitch by his neck and twisting it painfully. "Here's the head case that slowed us down. We caught him on the old road" "Take him off the line and bring him to my tent."

"So what is a zipperhead doing wandering the woods so close to the Papay, hmmm?" The dark haired officer asked. "My men say you were running down the old road yelling for someone named Cain. Who is he?" When Glitch didn't answer, the captain grabbed his face with a steel grip. Mesmerized, unable to look away, Glitch found himself staring into the malevolent eyes of the captain. They stood locked like that for several moments. Without releasing his hold the captain hissed "Ok, let's start with something simple; what's your name?" Glitch's body started to shake. His mind went blank except for one thought; _Can't tell him my name, can't tell him about my friends._ "M..m…my name?" "Yes, Headcase. Tell. Me. Your. Name." _I don't have a name, I am no one. I don't have a name, I am no one._ "I don't know!" Glitch wailed. "I don't have a name, I am no one." "Stupid zipperhead!" The captain threw Glitch down. "Corporal, take this, this, thing and make sure he can't get away. Why the boss wants zipperheads especially detained is beyond me, but those are the most recent orders. Came today." The corporal stepped forward and jerked Glitch up. "Are we supposed to keep them in any special condition, Captain? You know what I mean." He grinned as the captain realized what the request meant. "Just don't kill him, beyond that, maybe a little 'special' treatment will help bring back some memories. I don't have time to deal with him. He's yours corporal. At least until the boss comes back"

"Lookee what I got, lads! A toy to play with! Cap'n says we are to get him to talk to us." Tossing Glitch into the ring of longcoated soldiers, he picked up a branch from the campfire. "Let's see if a little hot foot won't loosen his tongue. Take off his shoes and we'll see." As the men held him down and tore his shoes off, Glitch's bloody leg was revealed. "Let's start at the bottom. Looks like the job was started for us already." Pain tore through Glitch's body as the brand seared the soles of his feet. "I don't have a name! I am no one!, I don't have a name, I am no one! I don't have a name, I am no one!" Endlessly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A weary Cain rode into the palace courtyard. DG and Raw, who had been watching and waiting at the front windows, saw as he handed the reins of his gray gelding to the valet and with defeat written in his steps started walking up the stairs. DG was the first to reach him. "You didn't find him?" Her voice rose. "Tell me you at least know where he went!" Her wide eyes pleaded for the answer she wanted.

Raw gently took her hands away from Cain's dusty jacket. "Cain tired, thirsty, hungry. Let him rest, eat." DG motioned to a maid to get a drink for Cain. "No, I better tell you now." Cain's voice was dry; his usually calm blue eyes had traces of black under them. "His trail was easy to follow at first, just like I thought. It headed around the papay fields. At least he kept his head enough to avoid them. I figured I could catch him by the next day and set up camp that first night just outside the papay fields." He nodded thanks to the maid who brought him a cup of cool spring water and drank deeply. She left, hurrying towards the queen's audience room. "It rained that night and when I started looking in the morning, Glitch's trail was gone. I couldn't find it so I just kept going west hoping to pick something up. It slowed me down a lot. You can't see minute traces from a horse's back so I had to walk." DG could see that Cain suffered from not being able to do a better job. Tin men were supposed to be able to do things other men couldn't.

The queen came into the foyer behind the maid and with a glance understood what it meant that Cain was back without Glitch. "You didn't find him." "No M'am. I was just telling DG and Raw about it. Do you want me to start over?" "No, go on from where you stopped. I am sure it is difficult enough to tell it once."

Cain gripped his hat between tight fingers. "I did find a spot on a hill where it looks like someone slid down and maybe hurt themselves." A gasp focused his attention on DG. "I don't think he was badly hurt, just banged up a bit or he wouldn't have been able to move as fast as he did. But at that point, I lost the trail completely. The leaves and undergrowth are just too thick for tracks." "That was two days ago, why did you not return immediately?" the queen demanded. "I came across the old road and felt that Glitch was probably on it. How or why, I don't know. I just did." He glanced at Raw, suddenly getting an understanding of how the seer ticked.

"So, he's on the old road!" DG said. "That's good news, he avoided the papay and all we have to do is follow him and catch up to him. Why didn't you do that? Cain? What happened to stop you from following the old road?"

"You forget about the rumors of an uprising, DG. They're true. I saw campsites. Not the usual traveler type here and there, but bunches of campfire sites laid together in military formation. No doubt about it, the longcoats are getting organized. I could only go very slowly. I didn't want to meet any patrols." Turning to the queen; "Your Highness, we need to get ready for a war."

"No!" They all turned to DG. "First we have to find Glitch! He's still out there, wandering, lost. He could be hurt. He certainly is scared." Cain lowered his head. One last thing to tell them and it wasn't going to be easy. "He isn't lost. The longcoats have him I think. I was not far from him when I heard his voice." "You heard…" "What was he saying…" "Do not interupt the tin man, please. Go on, Wyatt Cain." The queen's order quieted DG and Raw and all attention was focused back on Cain.

"He was yelling," a pause, "he was yelling… our names. He must have heard the longcoats and thought it was us coming for him. The yells stopped suddenly. Too sudden. Then I heard longcoats and had to get away. And here I am. I'm afraid we can't help Glitch anymore right now." "Oh yes we can, Cain." DG growled between gritted teeth. "We can get the army ready to smash that uprising."


	6. Chapter 6

Uprising Ch. 6

Zetta dipped the cloth in the warmed water , wrung it out and gently wiped the pale face of the dark haired man. The camp was beginning to stir and everyone had to get ready to travel quickly. No one would be excluded. _ Come now, wake up. They are gone for now. You must wake. _ A small moan greeted his work, the man was waking up. Good.

There was something familiar about the unconscious man. It was not just because he was a zipperhead either. His tribe had "detained" several of them in his short life, but this one struck a memory. Yes! That was it! This particular zipperhead had been captured by his tribe months earlier, maybe even a year ago. But what was so special about this one?

His thoughts flew as a passing Longcoat kicked his leg and demanded, "Get that bastid up. We got a long walk in front of us" And left, snickering at the thougth of Glitch limping the trail ahead. The man's eyes opened and Zetta stared into the brown eyes, beautiful despite the pain written in them. Memory flooded Zetta; "You were the one! The one who saved my cousin, Tourson!" "Huh? What are you talking about?" Glitch sat up and looked around. "What cousin? Where are we? Where is Cain and D…" "Shhhh. Do not talk about your friends. You need time for your wounds to mend. If the longcoats think you know something important, like companions trailing us, they will hurt you more." Glitch glanced around and grimaced. That was something he did not want again. Once was more than enough. "I promise to stay quiet."

Standing up was the hard part. Zetta had bandaged his feet and put moccasin style shoes on his feet but the pain still doubled Glitch over. "Can the bastid walk? Or do we do him the favor now?" The guard shot a round into the barrel of his rifle. "With my help, this man will walk" Zetta grabbed Glitch's arm and supported some of the weight. Together the duo started walked to the line. "Never mind putting that one on the tree, he screwed things up enough already." The overseer declared. "Let the two lovebirds stay together. See if either of them can keep up. We have the solution if they can't."

"Why are you… helping me?" Glitch asked, his breath coming in gasps. "Why are you… risking this for me?" "You do not remember?" "No; Zipperhead….remember?" "You pulled my cousin from a trap. He might have died but you helped him escape. Then my people put you in the cage. I am sorry, you had a right to your rage." Glitch looked down at the munchkin, searching his half brain for the memory. But nothing, he couldn't remember. Things were slipping away faster than ever. "Why are you …helping me…" "You do not remember?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The queen looked out over the gathering troops. "Will the longcoats fall for our story of weapons to Finaqua? If they find out that's not true, will they realize we plan an attack on them directly?" "Mother, we have done everything we can to make this strengthening of our troops look like part of the weapon 

transfer and I believe Cain has been successful." DG sighed. "But you know as well as I do that if the spy has found out, then it can all fall apart." "IF the spy has found out. Or Glitch tells them." The queen turned to DG. "I know you are worried about your friend. But I am beginning to think we should scrap the pretense of weapons to Finaqua and REALLY send them there. Not just set a trap. And NOT send a force into the OZ looking for one lost soul." DG stared at her mother. "One lost soul? Is that how you think of your former advisor? The man who sacrificed his brain for you? One lost soul? Because, Mother, if that's how you think, then you have lost your own soul." DG spun on her heels and strode out of the throne room, fuming and looking for Cain.

She found him in the stables with Raw. Flinging the doors hard enough to make them bounce back she started picking up buckets and tools, flinging them here and there. "Whoa, wait a minute there Princess! You're scaring the horses." "Don't you 'Princess' me, Cain." DG growled, picking up a stick and advancing on him. " Do you know what my mother just said? She said she thinks we should not send anyone to look for Glitch! She said it was not worth risking the army for 'one lost soul'." "She said that? What about the false information about Finaqua? What does she want to do with the army?" "Oh, she thinks we should send the entire army to Finaqua just like we are pretending to do. She's afraid the spy knows the truth or, or, or…" DG caught her breath. "She thinks Glitch might have told them!"

Cain sat down. This changed things. "We probably should send a larger force with the pretend weapons, it would look too transparent if we sent a small force with a weapon delivery. But…" He held up his hand at DG's unvoiced retort. "But, we don't have to send everyone. Just a large enough force to convince them that we are for real. The rest of us can look elsewhere. With the weapons. If the spy has not caught on, then our larger force will be able to capture the longcoats with little threat to our weapons."

"But that's almost exactly the original plan, Cain. Why does my mother want to change them?" "I think your mother is starting to think defensively instead of offensively. Not unexpected with someone with a lot to lose. We need to move soon though. Come on, we'll talk with her."

Cain and DG closed the door of the war room. It was difficult but they had managed to convince the queen to keep most of the original plan. She gave no reason for her earlier change of heart, but admitted that they had to act as if the ruse was going to work. More of the army was going to accompany the empty weapons trucks than Cain liked, but at least his force was close to being strong enough. The weapons would go with Cain's force.

"When do we start?" DG asked. Cain's reply pleased her. "We leave at first light."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_One foot, next foot. One foot, next foot_. It had worked once and it worked again. "Company halt! Fall out and set camp." Glitch collapsed where he stopped, exhausted by the long, pain filled trek. But he had made it. Zetta crouched beside him; "We are finished today. I will get us some food. Stay out of the way." But Glitch was already asleep. Zetta walked away looking for a scrap of food to steal. Stepping close to the woods at one point, he noticed a small moccasined shaped footprint. He had not been that way yet. Trying to suppress the wild hope that sprang into his eyes, he looked deeper into the trees. YES. 

A shadowy figure shifted position just out of clear sight. His people were tracking them and wanted him know. "Hey, you. Small fry. Get over here and bring this to the boss." Tossing a packet his way, a guard whistled as if to a dog and laughed at his joke. "Make sure you get it right, stupid. This is a bit more than a little camp now."

Zetta looked around and realized something he should have noticed before. They were at a permanent camp. Roughly built, but still durably constructed log cabins were placed along a path that could pass as a road. Men were drilling in a open area and messengers ran from one direction to the other. There had to be several hundred men in sight. Who knew how many others might be out on patrol or in the cabin barracks. The chances of rescue from his peoplehad just gotten slimmer. He picked the nicest of the cabins and trotted towards it, hefting the packet over his shoulder.

"Packet for the boss." Zetta announced and was rewarded with a kick. "I'll give it to him. Give it over to me." Zetta ducked the slap added for good measure and ran down the steps. On a hunch, he ran behind the cabin and pushed his ear against a crack between the logs. Yes, he could hear what was said.

"Boss, messenger just brought this in from patrol. It's from Captain Mullray's patrol what checked out the land around the Papay." "Ah, yes, I have been waiting for that report." The soft voice made Zetta's hair on his arms rise. "Our contact was to have sent me something important through them. Go." Papers rattled and a long pause that made Zetta nervous. His hiding place wasn't all that secure. Finally boots walked across the room and the soft voice called out. "Get me Capt. Mullray." Torn between the need to run away to safety and the need to learn more about the camp, Zetta crouched even lower and covered himself with loose leaves until only his hair showed.

It didn't take long for Capt. Mullray to show up. "Reporting as ordered, Sir." "Good, Capt. Your patrol did well. We have the information we need. The queen is sending weapons to Finaqua in an attempt to protect it. A large force will accompany it, but small enough for us to handle." Metal clinked and Zetta could hear liquid being poured into a cup. "Care for some whiskey, Captain? And tell me about the zipperhead you captured." "Thank you sir, drink does go down well after a long patrol. The zipperhead sir? He is just like all the others. Can't even hardly remember to walk right! Why, is he important?" Zetta stiffened. Why was the zipperhead important? "I have had a report that a certain zipperhead familiar to the queen is listed as missing. I want to find him. Go get the one you have."

Zetta sped through the camp, leaves flying from him, trying to remember just where he had left Glitch. Several false turns slowed him enough that as he finally swerved into the turn of the path where he had left Glitch, the longcoats were already grabbing him up from the ground. "C'mon, Mental case, the boss wants to see you. Can't see why though. You are one sorry looking excuse." A few kicks and Glitch was swaying on his feet, frantically glancing around looking for some kind of help. "Whwhat!? Whwhy does the boss want me?" "Didn't I just tell you, headcase? I don't know why. But when the boss tells us to get you, then we come get you." A final shove sent Glitch staggering down the path to the headquarter cabin.

Glitch blinked as he stumbled into the cabin. The change for bright light to darkness blinded him for a moment and he missed the man as he turned around to face him. As his vision cleared he could see blue eyes boring into his. Ice cold blue eyes. Eyes that recognized him. He gasped. _Zero!_


	7. Chapter 7

Uprising Ch 7

_So it IS him!_ Zero smiled. Things may have just gotten very interesting. And profitable, Glitch was known to be close to the queen and privy to many of the goings on in the government. He motioned the guards to leave. "Well, we meet again Ambrose. Or is it Glitch?" His smile broadened as he watched the zipperhead's expression go from shock to pure terror. "The last time we met I was at a certain disadvantage. Things have turned around since then and now I have the advantage. As I recall, I gave you some information at that meeting. So now it is time for you to return the favor. Only fair, wouldn't you say?" "I, I, I don't know whwhwhat you mmmean." Glitch managed to stammer at last. He forced a silly grin onto his face. "I'm just a head case, why would I have any information you'd want?" "Stop the stupid act!" Zero began pacing the floor of the cabin. "I KNOW you recognised me when you saw me. That means you know who I am and what I want. I have my suspicions about this so called 'weapon' shipment to Finaqua and you are in the queen's circle." Zero became very still, his eyes impaling Glitch's. "Be careful with your next words, Ambrose. You do not want me angry with you." Glitch blanched. His brown eyes mesmerized by the icy blue of Zero's cold stare, his mind spirilling down into the welcome abyss of blackness, Glitch softly said "I don't know anything. I am no one, I have no name" over and over until he believed it himself. Not even the blows raining down on him changed the chant.

Zetta watched as the guards dragged a muttering Glitch out of the cabin and into another without windows. They tossed his body inside and slammed shut the lock while one took position to guard the door. A clearly disguisted Zero appeared at his cabin door and called to his officers. "Get the men ready to leave in the morning. We head out for Finaqua in full force." "What about the prisoner, sir? Do we take him?" "Just leave him in there. I'll deal with what's left of him when we get back. Too bad we don't have a spare tin suit." "Ah, sir. Regarding that spare tin suit….."

In the bustle of the next morning's activity, Zetta managed to avoid getting caught up in the preparations. His training as a hunter for his tribe served him well as he succeeded in blending into the forest. After the latest batch of prisoners was packed off deeper down the trail and with the army itself decamped and marching towards the east, he crept out of his hiding hole. Slipping carefully between the cabins to avoid anyone who might have lingered behind, he stole up on the windowless cabin. "Gitch! Can you hear me? There are no windows, I cannot see." No response. His lockpicking skills not at their finest, Zetta took a large rock and slammed it into the latch. The door swung open and he stepped inside. No one was there. A soft noise behind caused him to whirl around. There, standing in the sunlight beyond the blackness of the cabin walls were his countrymen. They were painted and dressed for war and carried their weapons in hand. The front one stepped up and handed Zetta a bow and arrow quiver. "Come, we will show you where he is. And then we follow the enemy." Slipping the quiver over his shoulder, Zetta trotted along behind the troop. At last, his wish for revenge and vendetta was going to be answered. But first he had to make sure his friend was alive.

They stopped a few hundered feet into the forest. In the middle of a small clearing stood a tin suit, tilted to one side. There were fresh, bright marks scraped into the rust of the side where new bolts had been pounded in. Taking a large rock like the one he had used to smash the cabin lock, Zetta pounded the bolts out. A loud whooosh sound and the door creaked open as a cloud of fog spilled out into the fresh 

air. Nothing stirred for a moment and then Glitch fell out onto the grass. Zetta turned him onto his back and peered into his blank, unseeing eyes. "Glitch! You're safe. We got you out, but we have to flee." Glitch's lips moved. "I cannot hear what you say. Speak louder please." He leaned in closer. "I don't know anything I am no one I have no name I don't know anything I am no one I have no name I don't know anything I am no one I have no name"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cain shifted in the saddle and looked at the army behind him, the long ride had brought them to within a mile of where he had last heard Glitch. He ordered the army to make a silent, cold camp and deployed the guards. He did not want to take any chance that a Longcoat patrol might find them. Dismounting, he signalled Raw to come with him and the two friends walked to the path to search for tracks. It didn't take long to find the spot where someone, probably Glitch, had been knocked unconsious and put on a pack animal. They followed the trail for a little while and noticed what looked like small, moccasined feet keeping pace with the pack animal. A dubious look on his face, Cain looked at Raw. "Glitch alive. Small man help him." "Can you sense him now?" Raw knew what Cain was asking and searched for the link. "Mind blank. Pain. Darkness." A puzzled expression spread onto his face. "Know nothing. No name. No one." Cain mounted his horse and waited for Raw to mount his. "We better not tell DG about that right now. We have to concentrate on the battle. If they have fallen for the ruse, then the Longcoat army will be coming back down this road soon and we have to be ready."

DG stood up from the log she was sitting on when the two men came into camp. "Did you find anything?" "We found what looks like the Longcoat army heading west. Glitch led us right to them, even if that wasn't his intention. It looks like they took him prisoner. You know, in a strange way, his getting lost gives us an advantage because I was following him when he stumbled into them. Who knows how long it would've taken us to find them otherwise." DG seemed a little cheered by them finding out that Glitch was at least still alive. "So, that means that if they believed the information, then the Longcoats will be coming back this way, right? And Glitch will be with them, right?" Cain gave a pained look. "We don't know if they believed the information. If Glitch told them…" At DG's angry start he silenced her with "No, we cannot be sure he hasn't told them. If the leader recognised who he is then…. But there is no time to worry about that, Princess. Right now we have believe that they will comeback this way to attack Finaqua and we have to discuss using their ignorance to our advantage. We do have surprise on our side." Within a few minutes the three and their captains were deep in strategy discussions.

A gray dawn broke as Cain, DG and Raw took up position along the road. Scouts sent out earlier had confirmed that the Longcoat army was indeed coming down the trail. With all the men and weapons ready, they waited for the first of the Longcoats to come into view. At first, the faraway vibration of hundreds of feet hitting the ground was difficult to hear but as the sun rose burning away the morning mist it drummed into the bones of the waiting men. Finally the first of the oncoming army could be glimpsed through the trees. They came closer, seemingly wary and on the look out for trouble. Cain tensed and raised in hand. No time to change any plans now. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. NOW! His hand dropped and the forest exploded with gunpowder and yells. A hundred Longcoats fell but the rest quickly formed into a battle line and began shooting back. "Jeb, take your men and join the left wing and 

outflank them on the hill. Secure the higher ground." Jeb ran off, barking orders. "Looks like we got 'em by surprise." He turned and grinned at DG. His grin faded as he saw what was beyond her. Charging down the hill, led by the familiar figure of Zero, were a hundred mounted Longcoats. They had outflanked him! And he had just sent his forces away. Cursing, Cain pulled DG away and fired off a few shots as they ran. Branches tore at their clothes and whipped their faces as they raced towards their main forces, yelling to them to turn and face the charging Longcoats.

Suddenly, arrows fell through the air hitting the mounted Longcoats. Another barrage of arrows and the force was in turmoil, they could not see this enemy. "First Patrol with me! Take those Longcoats!" A group of men broke off from the main fight and ran up the hill. Gunfire and arrows filled the air and it was difficult to tell who was getting the best of the fight. All he could do was keep firing at anything with a Longcoat. And hope that Jeb was able to support the attack on the main group.

After an eternity the noise stopped and the fog cleared. The Longcoats were littered on the forest floor. The queen's men had triumphed. Jeb ran up to Cain and yelled "WE DID IT! There are a few running back into the woods, but most of them are dead or captured. Why didn't you tell us about the little folk helping?" "Because I didn't know it myself until they started shooting those arrows." A weary Cain walked up to a feathered, painted little man. The smaller boy standing next to him eyed Cain with keen awareness. "Thank you for helping us, without you joining in right then we might have been lost. How can we thank you? You usually scorn any contact with us, why did you help?" The man pushed the boy forward as if to say "you tell him." "A man I think you know was good to me. I helped him get free. Now he needs your help to heal. Come." With that he turned and ran back up the hill where a form laid very still among the leaves. DG and Raw caught up with Cain at the top of the hill. Glitch lay on his back, eyes open and staring. "Glitch! You're all right!" DG yelled and fell on her knees next to the limp form and pulled him up. Glitch's eyes focused for an instant and then went blank. He shrank back and started muttering "I don't know anything I am no one I have no name I don't know anything I am no one I have no name I don't know anything I am no one I have no name."

They placed Glitch gently on a sling and carried him down the hill where a cart stood waiting and Raw climbed in beside him, his whole body focused on Glitch. "What happened to him, Cain? What did Zero do to him?" "I don't know DG, we have to wait to see what Raw finds out. I'm going to talk to that boy over there. He seems to know a lot about what happened." Zetta watched as his friend was transferred to the cart, the viewer holding on tightly. He watched as the blonde tin man came up to him. "Glitch was my friend. I am grateful for your help." Zetta peered up at the tall man, "The Longcoats hurt Glitch. They asked him questions but he said no. I think he forgot so that he could not tell them what they wanted to know." DG touched Cain's arm, "Raw thinks that Glitch has retreated into his mind. What's left of it, that is. He isn't sure he will be able to come back." She choked back a sob. "Cain, he resisted so strongly that he locked himself away! We don't know if he'll ever come back!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The castle was somber. Not what you would expect from a victorious people. The queen had declared a period of rejoicing and then had retreated into her chambers and refused to see anyone. The servants 

didn't know if they should sing or cry. Little rejoicing went on. The entire palace kept an eye and ear open for any news on the queens former advisor. And what they did hear was not promising. Glitch lay on his bed, not responding to anyone. The princess and tin man took turns sitting with him while the viewer never left his side for days at a time. Almost two weeks had passed and still Glitch shrank from any touch, refused to look anyone in the eye. Cain gently sat down next to DG as she sat her vigil next to the sleeping Glitch. "We have to face it Princess, he is not going to get any better. You have to accept it. The doctors can't do anymore. Even Raw says he can do no more." DG whirled on him. "Get out. You may have given up, but NOT ME." Cain motioned Raw to come with him and slowly pulled the door shut to leave DG alone with Glitch. "We have to let her make her peace."

DG sat staring at the pale form stretched on the bed and took his hand. His breathing was shallow and uneven, his body ever in motion as if he were running from a terrible foe. His forehead was hot with fever. She thought she could hear his voice saying over and over again his litany of rejection of himself. "Glitch, come back to us, please. You were my very first friend in the O.Z. You were my first guide." A little laugh escaped her. "Not a very good guide maybe! Buttered corn indeed! But I don't know what I would have done without you.

"We never meant to say anything to hurt you. We love you, Glitch. You're our friend. We didn't want to hurt you. Please listen to me. We need you." Tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto her hand clasped tightly over Glitch's frantic fingers. "I don't know what else to say. I don't know what else to do to help you, Glitch. Cain can't be right. You have to come back to us." She closed her eyes in torment and started singing the nursery rhyme that always seemed to help her when she was a child. "Two little princesses dancing in a row. Spinning fast and freely, on their little toes." The form on the bed quieted and she kept singing. "Where the light will take them," A croaking voice joined hers, "no one ever knows." Together: "two little princesses dancing in a row." With a laugh, DG looked down at the brown eyes looking back at her with recognition. "Glitch! You're back!" Confused, Glitch stared at her and in a dry leaf voice said, "I'm back? Where did I go?" Tears of joy now replacing the sad tears, DG hugged him and declared, "Oh, I don't know. But we will never let you go there again."


End file.
